


The Blade Chooses the Skater

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [65]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Figure skaters, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Kurt equates blade shopping with wand shopping. Sebastian calls him a nerd.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Outside Edge [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/688065
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	The Blade Chooses the Skater

“Whatcha doin’?” Sebastian asks, sliding behind his boyfriend on the couch, forcefully shimmying in between Kurt and the cushions when Kurt doesn’t immediately give him room

But Kurt doesn't on purpose. 

As much as he enjoys sitting between his boyfriend’s legs and getting cozy, it’s more fun to make Sebastian struggle for a seat.

This has become their love language - aggravating one another.

“I have to replace my blades,” Kurt explains, scrolling through the options on the John Wilson website.

“Fun,” Sebastian says dryly, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s middle and resting his head on his shoulder. “At least you’re not changing them. This should be relatively painless… minus the horrendous price tag.”

“Meh. You can afford it.”

Sebastian’s ears perk and his eyes pop. Kurt is so damned stubborn when it comes to letting Sebastian buy him things. Sebastian has told Kurt a thousand times that he has more money than he'll ever be able to spend, but Kurt refuses to be spoiled.

This is the part where most people would say that, in actuality, Sebastian's _parents_ have the money. But no. Sebastian has his own money. Between his trust funds (left to him by both sets of grandparents) and the sponsorships he's gotten over the years, his tidy little nest egg is his and his alone. Whatever his parents plan on giving him on top of that when he leaves their house will just be gravy.

Buying Kurt his blades is one step below getting him a car. 

Or an engagement ring. 

“You’re going to let me buy you new blades?” Sebastian asks, grinning wide with glee.

Kurt turns his head slightly to kiss his boyfriend on the top of his head. “No.”

Sebastian deflates. “Jerk,” he grumbles, sulking into the weave of Kurt’s sweater.

“So you keep saying," Kurt mutters, focused on the screen in front of him over his pouty boyfriend. "You know, as stupid as it sounds, I enjoy blade shopping.”

“Is it the mere fact that it’s _shopping_ that makes it exciting? Because you’re not picking anything out really. You haven’t changed blades in close to a decade, have you?”

“No, but that’s not the point. Buying blades is kind of like wand shopping in the Harry Potter universe.”

Sebastian snuffles. Then he snorts. “O-kay... I’d love to hear your explanation for this one.”

“Harry Potter’s wand is 11 inches, made of holly, with a Phoenix feather core, and described as nice and supple… ”

Sebastian interrupts Kurt with an even louder, ruder snort. Kurt looks down at him and frowns. "What?"

“You’re such a nerd. I can’t believe you have that memorized.”

“Look here.” Kurt indicates the chart on the screen, resisting the urge to elbow his obnoxious boyfriend. “Take my blades - Pattern 99, 12 inches, stanchion height low, 8-foot rocker, secondary rocker described as subtle. You skate on Gold Seal - 12 inches, stanchion height high, 8-foot rocker, secondary rocker described as… ”

“ _Aggressive._ ” Sebastian growls and gives Kurt a squeeze. 

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Seriously?"

"I kind of see your point," Sebastian admits, ignoring that last remark, "but doesn't the book say the wand chooses the wizard or something? Our blades don’t choose us.”

“Don’t they though? I could put any blade on my skates and do alright. But only one blade is my perfect blade. And that’s because everything about it - from the steel it's made out of, to the toe pick cut, to its profile - suits me. That model might suit other skaters in my class, but the blades on my boots are mine. My mount. My hollow. We belong together. Besides, John Wilson sounds like the name of a famous wandmaker, don’t you think?”

“That’s a romantic way of looking at it. The 'belong together' part. Not the name. But it does.” Sebastian’s eyebrows lift. “Wait… you’re skating on 12-inch blades?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Uh… nothing.” Sebastian giggles. He scoots closer to his boyfriend, holds him more securely. “Nothing at all.”

Kurt gasps when he feels his boyfriend's hard length rub against him. “So do you!”

“Aren’t you lucky?” Sebastian murmurs, burying his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Ugh!” Kurt finally gives in and smacks Sebastian on the arm as he starts sucking marks into his skin. “You’re such a _boy_!”


End file.
